A base station (e.g., an eNodeB (eNB), a base transceiver station, etc.) may serve one or more geographic areas (e.g., cells, sectors, etc.) in order to provide cellular coverage to a user device, located within one of the one or more geographic areas, to allow the user device to access a service (e.g., a voice service, a data service, etc.) via a connection with the base station.